


Collar, Like Jesses

by schwertlilie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5VD, Collars, Established Relationship, Introspection, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Twincest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: Vergil didn't need gaudy displays or baubles: Dante's willing submission was more than enough.





	Collar, Like Jesses

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2019, Day 17: Collaring.
> 
> [中文翻译 [Link]](http://cheqiancao266.lofter.com/post/30a1af3b_1c6dd8fc3) by [q1q113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/q1q113/pseuds/q1q113)
> 
> ([Jesses](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jess_\(falconry\)) are strips of leather attached to the legs of hunting birds. They are used to control the bird while it's on the falconer's glove, but aren't really a leash - once in flight, the bird is the one who decides when (if) to come back. It seemed appropriate.)

Seated on Dante's couch, his brother napping against his thigh, Vergil admitted to himself that he hadn't read a word in the past half hour. He couldn't even be angry with himself for it, when the distraction was Dante sleep-warm and soft and wearing his collar. 

It looked more like the necklace Vergil had worn as V than a collar, per se: a long cord wrapped twice around Dante's neck and tied with a knot. No trick fastenings, no locks or chains. That would defeat the purpose of it.

Vergil had made the collar himself from a strip of hellbat leather, beaten it to softness and stained it burgundy to match his brother's coat. (And hadn't that been difficult, finding chemicals that would dye demon hide without dissolving it.) He'd engraved sigils for durability and flexibility on the inner surface, keyed to his brother's aura so that it would expand for his devil trigger but remain snug when he was wearing his human skin. And between sigils, Vergil had carved his own name.

The spell work had taken a month by itself, and had been worth it the first time Dante triggered while wearing it - Vergil had fucked him against a crumbling wall, two fingers under the leather against his brother's black hide, Dante laughing while demon corpses dissolved into sand around them. All that power singing under Dante's skin, and he'd bent easily with the slightest pressure from Vergil's hand. 

("You haven't taken it off," he'd said one night, curled around Dante's back.

"You're a possessive bastard, but you take care of what's yours." Dante had touched the collar with his fingertips, where Vergil's name was inscribed on the reverse side. Had dropped his hand back to the pillow. "Don't want you to go forgetting that.")

Vergil stroked Dante's hair slowly. Dante had been allowing this quiet intimacy more and more over the months, no longer jerking awake when Vergil shifted position. Vergil was.. glad. He enjoyed crossing swords with his brother, and sniping over trivial things like the way Dante organized his desk, but this was nice. To exist in the same space without anger or insults. 

After a few minutes Dante nuzzled his thigh, waking gently, but Vergil didn't stop petting him. "Welcome back," he murmured. "Good dreams, I hope."

Dante yawned. "The best." He leaned into Vergil's hand, eyes still closed. "There was pizza _and_ a stripper."

Vergil pinched his ear. 

("You're a god among men and demons alike," Vergil had said, "but you yield to me. What power could be greater than that?"

Dante had smiled, and tilted his head up for a kiss.)

"Oi." Dante began to sit up, but Vergil hooked his fingers under the collar and guided him back down. "You were the stripper, and you were covered in melted cheese." 

"That doesn't improve the image, Dante." He ran his thumb over Dante's jaw, his throat; savoured Dante's pleased noise. "I had been thinking of ordering from Gino's tonight, but you make a compelling argument for salad."

"No way," he said. "Kyrie's not here to make it good."

Vergil let himself fall into the rhythm of the old argument, Dante still lying against him, and didn't read another page for the rest of the night.


End file.
